Reaching for the Stars Saino Academy
by Shadowwing34
Summary: Kagome is starting a new school, but being a sophomore in Saino Academy is a whole new territory. Kagome reaches for the stars, but will she find that her one true love is just out of reach? An Inuyasha fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

First day at Saino Academy

"Ouch! Watch it!"

The voice came from a teenage guy with long silvery hair and - dog ears? Kagome stared in horror as the silver haired boy she just ran in to lost hold of his books.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Great. The first day of school, and she'd already made a huge fool of herself.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it!" he snapped. "At least pick them up!"

Not meeting his eyes, Kagome dropped to the floor, attempted to pick up the books, and dropped her own in the process.

"On second thought, maybe don't," said the boy, rolling his gorgeous amber eyes. Kagome felt her face rapidly heating. By now a large group of kids had clustered around them, some snickering openly at Kagome, and others (mostly girls) gaping at the adorable boy with the dog ears and Givenchy T-shirt and giggling among themselves. As he stood up once more, he stared hard at Kagome, and she felt herself blushing under the intense golden gaze.

"Next time, at least look up when you're walking. It saves people the trouble of cleaning up after you."

Kagome nodded, deciding that however cute this guy was, he was horribly rude, and wouldn't be someone she'd be interested in. As the crowd dispersed, she hugged her books to her chest and rushed toward the counselor's office, this time watching where she was going.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Inuyasha was pissed. It was already morning, and he'd been yelled at by his father, belittled by his brother, and now he had collided with that black-haired girl in the hallway. What a klutz. He stopped to consider. She did look cute when she was flustered...Anyways, it didn't matter. There were plenty of girls that would be all to happy to date him, and besides, there was someone else he had his eye on...

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Hi, I'm Ms. Masami, and I will be your school counselor for this year," said the bright, smiling young lady from behind her rosewood desk. Kagome smiled shyly.

"I'm Kagome, and I'm new here."

"It's nothing less than a pleasure to have you here, darling," said Ms. Masami. Her eyes crinkled in good humor, and they sparkled with kindness. She was the first person who's actually been welcoming, and Kagome had the feeling that this would be someone she'd actually like.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

English. What a snooze. His father was always telling him to do English, because "It would help him later on in life." Inuyasha snorted. Yea, right. If he were perfect like his brother, Sesshomaru, and was choosing to go into business, then sure, it'd help him. But Inuyasha wanted to do something more worthwhile than sitting behind a desk and bossing people around and dealing with finance, finance, and more finance. He wanted to fight, to become a great swordsman, or perhaps try a sport. But no, his father wanted him to be a damn businessman. He was stuck in English wether he liked it or not. He decided to pass the time by admiring the beautiful girl who sat near the window seat. Her name was Kikyo, and she was the daughter of an aristocrat who was business associates with Inuyasha's dad. Her family was not as rich as his, but the families were close friends. They had an younger daughter, Kaede, who Inuyasha heard was cute as well. But he had always had eyes for Kikyo only, and he'd been in love with her since the time they'd first met at a company banquet.

_ Inuyasha yawned. He'd eaten so much that he could hardly keep his eyes open. He'd also snuck some wine when his father's back was turned, and now was feeling extremely...relaxed. He stumbled toward the staircase, but tripped over the plush velvet carpet, and collapsed straight into the arms of the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Her silky black hair slipped from its loose ponytail and gently brushed his face as she stared down at him with concerned eyes. Inuyasha closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of her- sweet, with a hint of citrus- and drifted into unconsciousness. _

"Excuse me , would you like to join us?" The voice of their English teacher, Myoga, broke through Inuyasha's flashback.

"Um, what?"

All the girls in the class started giggling.

"I said, would you like to join us? Or would you prefer to stare at your fellow student?" snapped the teacher.

"Well, she _is_ rather beautiful, if I must say," replied Inuyasha cheekily. Kikyo, who had been staring at him, now fluttered her eyelashes and smiled flirtatiously. Her girlfriends that surrounded her nudged her and glanced Inuyasha's way, while the other girls glared stonily at the now-blushing Kikyo.

"THAT WILL BE QUITE ENOUGH! MY OFFICE, LUNCH BREAK!" snarled the red-faced teacher. Regaining his composure, he turned back to the class, saying,"Now may we please continue with our lesson?" He flashed a look at Inuyasha, then turned back to his chalkboard, just missing the wink that Inuyasha threw Kikyo, as well as the seductive smile she flashed back.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Kagome rushed out of the room after her session with the counselor, wanting to get to her first class quickly. She had learned so much from her time with the counselor. Apparently, this was not just a school for ordinary over-achievers. This school taught a completely different race altogether, the Yokai and the Hanyous. Kagome was aware of many famously rich Yokais, but she never thought she'd been attending an academy beside their spawn. She was scared, but also a little excited. This explained why the boy she'd seen this morning had silver dog ears. She'd originally thought it'd been some weird fashion statement, but she was wrong. He was the son of the superrich founder and CEO of Taisho and Associates International, Inu Taisho, who was a powerful Inuyokai. He'd had a Inuyokai wife as well, with whom he'd had one son, but after their divorce, he had married a human, Izayoi, who also had a son, a Hanyou. Kagome blushed. She couldn't believe she'd actually acted so stupidly in front of the famous Inuyasha Taisho, who, along with his Yokai stepbrother, Sesshomaru, had been all over newspapers and magazines. Oh, well, she couldn't do anything about it now. She just had to concentrate on getting through this day in one piece.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Inuyasha swaggered into the English classroom 13 minutes late, only to find a surprise. His goody-two-shoes brother was in the front row, scrawling furiously on a piece of lined paper. Before he could stop himself, Inuyasha blurted,"Why the hell are _you_ here?!" Sesshomaru turned and smirked.

"Well, what does it look like? I'm helping a fellow student," he said cooly, gesturing at the obviously confused sophomore sitting beside him. The sophomore, who Inuyasha recognized as the son of a famous priest, who was known to be very traditional with Japanese culture, made a face as soon Sesshomaru's back was turned. Inuyasha nodded and rolled his eyes. Of course his too-perfect brother wouldn't be in In-School Suspension.

Luckily for Inuyasha, the teacher had a staff meeting that lasted a little bit longer than usual, and when he walked into the room, he didn't notice Inuyasha's tardiness. Instead he said," Hey, you." Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha turned to look.

"Not you, Sesshomaru," said Myoga,"you're doing fine." Sesshomaru turned to smirk at Inuyasha, and when he did, the guy he was tutoring looked up as if to say," _I pity you_."

Inuyasha smiled. He was actually beginning to like this guy.

Myoga seated him by the person who had made faces at Sesshomaru, and assigned him some English work to do as a punishment, but was soon called out of the room by the superintendent of the academy. During his absence, Inuyasha took the time to aquaint himself with the sophomore sitting next to him.

"Sup, I'm Inuyasha."

"Miroku."

"Will you be quiet! I'm trying to teach you something, in case you've so conveniently forgotten," sneered Sesshomaru.

"Put a sock in it, Sesshomaru," snapped Inuyasha, and Miroku snickered beside him.

"I have not wasted my precious lunchtime just to be interrupted by an idiot," hissed Sesshomaru angrily.

"Aww, is wittle Sesshy on his period?" retorted Inuyasha. Miroku snorted. Sesshomaru glared at them both, but didn't respond, as the bell had just rung, signaling the end of the lunch break. Both Miroku and Inuyasha picked up their books and hightailed it out of there. Once they had put a safe distance between them and the pissed Sesshomaru, Miroku said,"Man, there's no love lost between you and your brother, is there?"

"Nope, none at all," replied Inuyasha. And just like that, they became bros.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Kagome's first classes had gone by smoothly. No one had noticed her, and she had been content to stay like that. But she couldn't help but shudder as the clock ticked closer and closer to lunch break. Finally, the bell rang, and while the other students rushed eagerly to get to lunch, Kagome lagged behind. Practically everyone here came from rich, high-class families and had known each other for years, but she was a loner from a poor family, and couldn't ever imagine herself fitting in. She slunk through the hallways, following the steady stream of kids towards the Banquet Hall, a fancy, stuck-up name for the school's overly grand cafeteria. The hallway widened into a huge, spacious hall adorned with Crystal chandeliers and expensive paintings. The white marble floors glistened as the freshly polished shoes of the students clicked over their surface. Unlike the previous schools she'd attended, this cafeteria was impeccably clean, and there was no pushing and shoving for seats. It was more like there was an invisible popularity chart. Kagome eyed the large teakwood tables. There were at least 30, and the difference between them was clearly defined. The spots around the edges of the hall were occupied by the nerdy kids, the goth/scene kids, and the acting group who needed the space to practice their lines. Kagome immediately knew that this was not where she wanted to be. The rest of the tables were filled by rich brats of different levels of social status, but the widest table in the hall, that was right in the center, had no people at all. Kagome wondered why, but not for long, as she saw a path being formed in the sea of people. Craning her neck to look over peoples' heads and getting jostled in the process, Kagome saw a group of girls making their way through the crowd, waving and blowing kisses as though they were celebrities. At their head was a gorgeous girl with stunning black eyes, her black hair swept up into a loose ponytail. A few wisps came loose as she turned to meet the adoring eyes of the crowd. Like princesses, they strode up to the huge center table, where boys were waiting to pull their chairs out for them. The girl that had lead them was obviously the most eye-catching, and many of the guys were gaping at her unashamedly. She blushed, and gave flirtatious winks, tossing her head, and sending a wave of Chanel perfume wafting Kagome's way. Rose-pink Valentino slingback pumps adorned her feet, and her A.L.C. chiffon blouse with the Miss Me jeans enhanced her delicate features. Her legs were crossed at the ankles, and she looked every inch a royal. Kagome looked down at her ratty old Airwalks and Hanes T-shirt, and she couldn't help feeling utterly alone.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Inuyasha and Miroku happened to have the same classes for the last two periods, so they killed time by texting back and forth.

Miroku: _This teacher's lecturing is killing me...X( _

Inuyasha: _Ikr...bitch should shut her damn mouth_.

Miroku: _Couldn't have said it better. So, you're Inu Taisho's son?_

Inuyasha: _Yea, not something I'm proud of. Your dad's pretty famous too._

Miroku: _Meh, not a life I necessarily like living. Anyways, to change the subject, I saw you. _

_staring at that hot chick in Myoga's class. You like her?_

Inuyasha: _Yea, I've known her for a long time, but we've never really dated. Do you like her?_

Miroku: _Nah, her butt isn't big enough._

Inuyasha: _0.o_

"Boys, please pay attention to our lesson," the history teacher squeaked in a high-pitched voice. She whipped back around toward the chalkboard, and when she did, Inuyasha flipped her off, and the class dissolved into giggles.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Kagome was close to turning and running. She didn't want to face this academy and its high-class occupants. Her stomach was churning so violently that she felt like hurling. Kagome looked up to see the crowd dispersing, and through it walked a gorgeous girl, almost as beautiful as the royal-looking one. This girl was slim, with a lithe figure, and she had had obviously just returned from Kenjutsu practice, judging by the katana swinging from her belt and her high ponytail. She walked with an air of confidence, and her Brunello Cucinelli leather pants and Vince shirt really showed off her fabulous figure. And, to Kagome's surprise, the girl was walking straight towards her, along with a few others.

"Excuse me," said one of the girls, the one with gorgeous amber hair," you're standing in front of our table."

"Sorry," mumbled Kagome, and quickly turned to leave, when the beautiful girl spoke.

"No, how 'bout you sit with us?"

"Thanks," said Kagome, as relief swept through her body.

"No problem, I'm Sango."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome."

"These are some of my friends, Ayame, Sara, and Abi," Sango gestured at each girl as she spoke.

"It's nice to meet you," they said mechanically. They looked friendly, but the one who had first spoken to Kagome flashed her a look before glancing away.

"I play the flute and sing," said Sara eagerly once they sat down," Are you into music?"

"Love it," replied Kagome," I was practically brought up on traditional Japanese music."

"Hey, me too!" cried Sara, and they both laughed.

"What about sports? Are you into Kendo or Kenjutsu?" asked Sango.

"No," replied Kagome," I'm not very good at sword fighting. But I'm great at archery!"

"Wow!" Sango and Sara looked impressed, glancing momentarily at the royal girl. Ayame, on the other hand, huffed, and said,"Well, what about running? How good are you?"

"Um, not very good," stammered Kagome, not sure what she'd done to anger Ayame.

"Ayame's the best runner in the school," explained Sango," She almost beat our champion runner, Kouga, in a co-ed race!" Ayame looked down and blushed fiercely when Kouga's name was mentioned. _Kouga, Kouga, where had Kagome heard that name before..._

"Hey, girls," said a smooth male voice above them.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Inuyasha was having a great time with his new bro. He'd never met anyone like Miroku. People usually thought that his brother was the most perfect person in the world, or were too afraid to speak up, but this guy came right out and supported Inuyasha. Besides, texting him made class lectures a lot more interesting.

Miroku:_ So why do you like Kikyo?_

Inuyasha: _She's sweet, and she's always been like a girlfriend to me. But we were never_

_official or anything. What about you? Is there a girl you like?_

Miroku: _Yea, but she'd never go out with me. It's Sango, head of the Kenjutsu club. But she_

_scares me a bit._

Inuyasha: _Well she is strong-willed. Why do you like her?_

Miroku:_ Isn't it obvious? Her ass is so, so...words cannot describe its beauty..._

Inuyasha: _You've got issues bro..._

Miroku: _I like big butts and I cannot lie...XD_

Inuyasha:_ *keels over* *dies* _

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Kagome glanced up in surprise to see a hot boy, a sophomore, standing behind her. His bangs were artistically spiked, and with his untucked, black Stefano Ricci dress shirt, faded grey jeans, and Andrew Marc suede lace-up boots, he looked every inch the off-duty model. Kagome recognized him now. He was Kouga Okami, champion racer and soccer player. But most importantly, he was known for his past.

_The Tokyo Times_

_The devastating story of a little boy, who had apparently lost his parents, was discovered by our team of _

_reporters early Saturday morning. The child was found in Hinohara Forest, but _

_unusually, he was found in the den of wolves, very rare to the forest. The child was to simply be _

_turned over to an orphanage, but while journeying back with our team of reporters, he _

_demonstrated amazing physical capabilities. He was taken in by an business manager who _

_wishes to remain anonymous. Upon being questioned, the child reveals that he has no parents, _

_and has lived in the forest for a long time, that he does not know his age or family name, and _

_that the only thing he knows for sure is his first name, Kouga. After living with the wolves for _

_long, he seemed to want to stay with him, and as the wolves were not natives to Hinohara, the _

_boy was allowed to keep them as pets. He did not take his guardian's family name, but adopted, _

_instead, Okami, the name of the wolves._

"You're really Kouga Okami?! Like the Kouga Okami?!" Kagome blurted. Ayame looked annoyed, but Kouga just winked at her and said,"The one and only, my darling." Then he peered at her closely. Kagome shivered. His irresistible black eyes seemed to read her like an open book, and his long black bangs whispered against her skin.

"Say, you're a cute one," he said softly, his eyes narrowing. Suddenly everything around them vanished, and it was just the two of them, Kagome staring into the depths of those sparkling eyes, and he into hers.

"HEY! I mean, hey, um, Kouga, there's something I've just gotta show you," spluttered Ayame awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah, sure," said Kouga distractedly, but as he followed Ayame away from the table and the smirking Abi, Sara and Sango, Kagome couldn't help noticing that he glanced back at her more than once. Or that there was an expression that nobody had ever seen in the eyes of Kouga Okami; longing.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Today was the day. He was finally going to do it. It was his sophomore year, and that promised a fresh start without the stress of being a Froshling. Today was the day that he, Inuyasha Taisho, would ask out the most beautiful, popular, girl in the academy, Kikyo Kokoro, with Miroku to be his wingman. The final bell rang, and the streams of highschoolers rushing out classroom doors was overwhelming. But Inuyasha strode determinedly through it all, Miroku at his side. He ignored cries like,"Ouch, you stepped on me!" or "No pushing!" He steadily made it to the door of the English classroom, through which Kikyo stepped through, along with her girlfriends. Miroku arrived seconds later, breathless, but regained his composure quickly. Inuyasha walked up to Kikyo. He and Miroku had gone over the plan many times before. Inuyasha would try separate Kikyo from her entourage, and Miroku would keep them distracted. He was the flirtatious one, and he was good-looking, too. He was always a catch with the ladies. Inuyasha, in the meanwhile, would attempt to win over Kikyo.

"Hey, Kikyo, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Inuyasha, proud of himself for sounding calm and collected, even though his thoughts were racing.

"Of course," said Kikyo, lowering her eyes innocently. As she turned, her girls followed.

"Wow, Asuka, those highlights really bring out the color in your eyes! And Kanna, you're looking as gorgeous as I remember!" And in a flash, all four girls, Asuka, Kanna, Kagura, and Kaguya crowded around Miroku, each jostling for the position closest to him as he flirted with them shamelessly, allowing Inuyasha to head towards the empty art room with Kikyo.

"So, what is it you wanted to ask me?" asked Kikyo once the door had shut.

"Well," began Inuyasha,"I've been thinking about it for quite some while now. We've known each other since middle school, and I've always thought of you as an amazing, kind person." He watched as Kikyo bit her lip invitingly.

"But lately, my feelings have changed, become stronger, and...well...I think...I mean, if you...that is..."

"Yes?" asked Kikyo softly.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you'd...like to...ya know...go out with me?" stammered Inuyasha, blushing fiercely. He never got as nervous as he did when talking with Kikyo. But his nerves had been for nothing, because without hesitation, and with a radiant smile, Kikyo said,"Yes."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

School was out. She'd made new friends, and even met a possible boyfriend! Kagome, her heart light, practically skipped through the mass of people congesting the school hallways. But as she did, even though she'd only been here a day, she noticed something odd. The noise level was hushed, as if the whole school was sharing a big secret. She struggled to hear, but people's voices were too low. It had to be important, and it was fortunate that she ran into Sango, who grabbed her shoulder.

"What's going on?" asked Kagome.

"Look!" hissed Sango. Looking in the direction of Sango's finger, Kagome gasped. Through the people strode Inuyasha, with the royal girl hanging off his arm.

"So Kikyo and Inuyasha are official now," said Sango.

"Kikyo? As in the daughter of Masamune Kokoro?"

"That's her," replied Sango. No wonder she looked royal. She was the daughter of a famous businessman. And she was Inuyasha's girlfriend. For reasons she could not explain, Kagome felt a horrible queasiness in her stomach at the thought.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•


	2. Chapter 2

Struggling

"Hey, Kags, how's it going," said the voice on the phone.

"Omigosh, Sango! Hi!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Just wanted to check in on you, because it's the first day and all," said Sango,"How've you been doing?"

"Just been struggling with my homework."

"I know, it sucks. And on the first day, too!"

"Tell me about it. So what about you?"

"Well, I just got back from Kenjutsu practice, but Sara and Abi asked me for your number, so I wanted to call to make sure it was the right one. And to see, of course, if you're still alive after your first day at Saino Academy," replied Sango.

Kagome giggled. "I think I am...except..." her smile slowly disappeared.

"Kagome? Kagome? Hello? What's the matter?"

"Well," replied Kagome thoughtfully,"I ran into Inuyasha Taisho as soon as I got to the school, but at the end of the day I realized he had a girlfriend, Kikyo."

"So?" asked Sango, then realizing, said,"Oh, wait, you don't mean..."

"Yeah, I think I have a crush on the Inu Taisho's son," said Kagome blushing. Hurriedly she continued,"But it's not like I think I have a chance or anything, it's just, you know..."

"Kagome," said Sango softly,"there's something you have to understand about this school. There are strict social lines which are rarely crossed. Inuyasha's family is probably the highest in our school, with the families of people like Kikyo, Kouga, and I ranking second. I've already taken a risk by befriending you, but you were special, and I wanted you to be part of our group, because I think that's where you should be. You'll be surrounded by true friends, and we'll support you no matter what. But Inuyasha's family is way up there. The only reason he dates Kikyo is because their families are close friends, and he's known her for ages. I suggest you give up on him. As a true friend, I give you this advice, because I don't want to see you hurt or embarrassed."

Kagome felt her stomach churn with mixed emotions; she was touched by the friendship shown by people she'd just met, anger that Sango had told her that she wouldn't have a chance with Inuyasha, and sadness, because she knew Sango was right.

"Thank you so much, Sango," said Kagome,"I'll remember that. And Sango?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for being such a good friend."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Inuyasha was exhilarated. He had Kikyo, his new girlfriend, on his side, and Miroku, his new best friend, on the other, with four girls fighting to claim him. He had told off his brother, and flown through the classes. What had started out as a bad day now simply couldn't get any better. This week was promising, and Inuyasha decided that it called for some celebration. Turning to Miroku, he said,"I feel like a party, what about you?"

"I'm all for it," said Miroku, gently pushing off a girl who was clinging to his waist. "Now, now, behave yourself," he chided flirtatiously. Inuyasha snorted, and Kikyo giggled lightly.

"So, you're up for a party, I hear?" she said.

"Yup, what do you think," replied Inuyasha.

"I think it's a great idea," she said, clapping her hands together excitedly,"We could have Fugu and Kobe Beef Steak. Oh, and Densuke, caviar and otoro!" Inuyasha nodded.

"Then it's settled, you and Miroku get the food, and leave the invites and decor up to us girls. We can have the party in you father's banquet hall."

"Done," said Inuyasha.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Kagome sighed. Shouldering her pack, she got ready to face the second day at Saino Academy. Walking through the frosted glass, gold gilded doors, she saw Sango chatting with a guy whom Kagome didn't know. Not sure wether to approach or not, she hesitantly turned to leave, when she saw Sango waving her over.

"Hey, Kagome," said Sango,"This is Miroku Kinoshita, you know, son of the famous priest."

"Oh!" exclaimed Kagome,"It's nice to meet you!" Miroku had silky black hair that had been tapered into spikes, and a glove on his right hand, and small gold hoop earrings on his left ear.

"Same to you," responded Miroku, grinning. His smile was infectious, and Kagome found herself smiling with him, when someone approached him from behind.

"Hey Miroku, c'mon, class is about to start." It was Inuyasha, wearing a Rag and Bones t-shirt that showed off his muscular physique.

"Oh, OK, bye Sango, see ya round," said Miroku, with a half-wave. But as he turned to leave with Inuyasha, Kagome did something ridiculously impulsive. She called out,"Hey, Inuyasha."

To her dismay, he turned around, perplexed, and said,"Uh, do I know you?" Her heart plummeted. He didn't remember her. Kagome felt hot tears prick her eyes, and as she attempted to blink them away, she felt Sango's gaze on her back.

"Oh, I must have been mistaken," she said shakily. Inuyasha shrugged, and with Miroku in tow, he headed for his first class, leaving behind a very heartbroken Kagome behind.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Inuyasha was hyped up on coffee and ramen noodles, his usual breakfast, and he couldn't wait to party. It was scheduled for the next night, and there would be high-class food, alcohol, and many, many people. Miroku had done all sorts of cool planning, and it was up to him and Inuyasha to get the food. Miroku. That reminded him...

"Hey Miroku," he began, turning toward his friend. "I saw you talking to Sango this morning."

"Yeah," replied Miroku excitedly," I think she might just be into me."

"Awesome. High five, bro."

"Hey," said Miroku,"did you by any chance know the other chick, though? You know, Sango's friend?"

"No," answered Inuyasha," I thought you did."

"Nope, but she sure was cute. Besides, she seemed to recognize you."

"A lot of people recognize me, just as a lot of people recognize you. Famous, remember?"

"I know, but she seemed to, I don't know..._know_ you," said Miroku, looking slightly disturbed. "And when you asked if you had met before, she looked really hurt."

"Eh, it ain't my problem," said Inuyasha, dismissing the thought with a flick of his hand. "Let's just focus on the party."

"All right," said Miroku, visibly brightening.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Kagome, her heart still aching, began to turn towards her first class, when she felt Sango's hand on her shoulder. No words were said, and Kagome was grateful for her friend's show of silent support.

During their first period class, Kagome played back the mornings events in her head. Unfortunately, the teacher had good eyesight, and she wouldn't dare pass Sango a note. Kagome sighed, wishing her mom was rich enough to buy her a phone, but she wasn't. Instead, she and Sango communicated with meaningful glances. Propping her chin on her fist, Kagome re-envisioned the blank look in Inuyasha's eyes when she greeted him. Kagome was never one to make a big deal out of things, but she couldn't help feeling like her heart was being squeezed, and her eyes blurred with tears. She barely heard the teacher saying,"Kagome, if you would please answer number four."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Before they knew it, it was lunchtime, and Inuyasha and Miroku slipped out to order the items for the party from Kyotsu's Gourmet Specialties, a place that catered to only the rich, as they were the only ones who could afford the food. Kyotsu, their head chef, knew both Miroku and Inuyasha's family well, and agreed to deliver all the food and liquor to the banquet hall in secret, so as to not alert Inuyasha's father.

Meanwhile the girls had been busy, texting out invites. By the time the two boys returned, Kikyo, Kagura, Kaguya, Asuka, and Kanna had ordered decor to be done undetected, and had sent out invites to the popular crowd of Saino. That was more than 200 people, and Inuyasha was sure that it would be a back-to-school celebration to remember.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

As Kagome took her seat, she noticed that everybody's voices were hushed. Tentatively, she asked Sara,"What's going on?"

As Sara opened her mouth to answer, Ayame placed a warning hand on her arm, shooting Kagome a fierce glare. Ignoring it, Kagome faced Sara.

"Well, Kagome, you see, well, it's like this," began Sara hesitantly,"There's been a thing that everyone's talking about..." she trailed off as Sango approached.

"Hey, guys," burst Sango breathlessly,"Did you hear about the party? We all got invites, yes?" She glanced around at her friends uneasy expressions. "What's up?"

"Well," replied Abi,"I think that, well, the party was supposed to be a secret." She glanced meaningfully at Sango, then at Kagome.

"Yeah, but I assumed we all got invited," said Sango. "We _did_ all get invited, right?" When nobody answered, she repeated,"_Right_?"

All this time, Kagome had been watching their conversation closely, getting more depressed by the moment as the facts became clear to her. Her friends were part of some high-popularity group that had been invited to some party, and she, Kagome, the loser, the newbie, had been cruelly left out.

"Don't worry about it too much, Kagome," said Sara kindly.

"Yeah, it's probably because you're new, and Kikyo doesn't have your number yet," explained Abi.

"I don't have a phone," mumbled Kagome, but her mind was elsewhere. _Kikyo would be hosting the party?_

"Besides," said Ayame, breaking in haughtily,"this is a party for only the _popular_ people in the school."

Kagome was wounded by her words, but the pain was eased when she saw the glares that the other three shot her.

"Anyways," said Ayame hastily,"the ones who _are_ invited are allowed to bring dates. I hope Kouga takes me!" she squealed dreamily.

"Ayame, enough!" exclaimed Abi.

"Did someone call for me? You know, I'm all for the damsel-in-distress thing." Kagome turned hurriedly, and when she did, she caught sight of Kouga's adorable smile and heart-melting black eyes, and felt all her troubles disappear, if only for that moment.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Inuyasha was bored silly. As soon as school was out, Kikyo has insisted on going to the nearby Neiman Marcus to pick out an outfit for the next night, and she insisted on modeling every single one.

"How's this one?" she asked, sashaying out from behind silk curtains, wearing a short black Marc Jacobs cocktail dress.

"It's great," mumbled Inuyasha halfheartedly. Then, suddenly invigorated, he leapt up from the gilded silver waiting seats. "It looks absolutely gorgeous, and this is the best choice for you. It suits you."

"Really? Do you think so?" asked Kikyo excitedly.

"Yup," replied Inuyasha, nodding vigorously. "But," he continued, with a mischievous gleam in his eyes,"I think I know how you might look even better." He winked at her as he pulled her gently toward the silk curtains.

When they finally emerged to meet Miroku and the girls, both Inuyasha and Kikyo were ruffled and their hair and clothes were mussed. But they were both grinning wildly, leaving Miroku, Kagura, Kaguya, Asuka, and Kanna wondering why they looked as though they'd just had the time of their lives.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•


	3. Chapter 3

Winning and Losing

Kagome shivered as the cold night air brushed her skin. The J. Mendel chiffon plunge neck dress that Sango had let her borrow was pretty, but nothing against the cool breeze. Where was Kouga? He was supposed to have come to pick her up already. Kagome smiled at the thought of Kouga, her pillar in the never ending popularity contest. It was certainly a surprise yesterday when he took her hand and asked if she would like to go to the back-to-school party that Kikyo and Inuyasha were hosting. Kagome giggled as she remembered the horrified look on Ayame's face, and the love in Kouga's eyes. Just then, a sleek black Lincoln Towncar limousine pulled up at the curb of Kagome's street, and out stepped a figure dressed in a stunning black Dolce & Gabbana suit and pant set, with a Versace dress shirt, the top buttons open.

"Wow, Kouga, you look great," said Kagome, but Kouga wasn't listening. His eyes filled with concern, he rushed toward her, sweeping her up princess-style and into the waiting limo.

"I was worried about you. The driver was late, and I told him to hurry, but you were still waiting for a long time," he said fretfully. Then he looked her up and down. "Hey, you look fabulous!" He grinned, and Kagome smiled. Everything he said or did made her feel so much better. "Oh, that reminds me, you're cold aren't you? Here, take my jacket," he said, shrugging off the designer suit and slipping it around her shoulders. Kagome expected the silk to be cold, but it wasn't. It was cozy, and she buried into its warmth. Kouga scooted closer to her, giving her additional warmth as she shook off the last of the wintry air. Glancing around the limo, Kagome was stunned. It could probably seat 8 people, and the lighted minibar on the right was stocked full with drinks and glasses.

"_Wow_," she said, her voice full of wonder. Kouga grinned. "You've never been in a limo before?"

"No," said Kagome, embarrassed.

"Well, then I'm glad your first time is with me," said Kouga, putting one hand gently on her waist. Kagome sighed at the heat of his touch. She leaned her head on his chest, and heard his gasp of pleasant surprise. He stroked her hair, leaving trails of warmth where his fingers were.

"Kouga," asked Kagome hesitantly,"it's winter, yet your body is inhumanly warm. Why's that?" Kouga recoiled at her words.

"Kouga?" asked Kagome gently. His face was stormy, as if struggling with a decision, but after a long interval, he spoke,"Kagome, I didn't want to tell you, because you're human, and I didn't want you to think...well, I didn't want you to think I was a freak. But I suppose you should know the truth sooner rather than later. I'm a Wolf Yokai, one of the last of my kind. Ayame's one, too, but she's an arctic wolf. Kagome, I know it's not the best thing to be with a Yokai, and I know the rumors that spread about our kind, but you are the first person I've really ever loved, and I don't want to let you go. Please don't leave me just because of the bad things you hear about Yokai." Once he had finished, he hunched over, as if totally spent. Kagome had never seen the sarcastic, confident Kouga this vulnerable. Her heart was touched by the fact that he said he loved her so soon after meeting her, and that he had told her this against his will. So, impulsively, she did the one thing she'd been wanting to do since the day she met the smooth-talking wolf. She kissed him.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Inuyasha and Miroku were in the white limousine, waiting in front of Kikyo's house. After picking up Kikyo, they had planned to pick up Miroku's date, Sango, who he'd begged until she gave in. "Don't worry," Inuyasha had told him,"she's just playing hard to get."

As they waited, they talked to pass the time, because Kikyo took forever to get ready.

"So, Sango agreed to go out with you?"

"Nah, just to go with me to the dance, but as you said, she's just being difficult. I think she's really crushing on me."

"I've no doubt," replied Inuyasha, nodding appreciatively at the dashing figure his friend cut in his black Brioni suit and wine-purple silk shirt.

"You don't look too bad yourself," said Miroku, gesturing at Inuyasha's red Isaia suit and white dress shirt. Inuyasha rolled his eyes,"Kikyo picked it out. She says red brings out my eyes."

Miroku snorted. "You have a lot on you hands, dating that girl."

"Tell me about it," said Inuyasha wearily. "We've only been dating for two days, and she's already convinced me to change my wardrobe, try out for the school play, and go shopping with her. Like, what the hell? I'm a guy. And," he continued, his eyes softening,"I'm starting to regret my decision to go out with her. But she's still the most beautiful girl ever."

"You love-struck puppy," chastised Miroku playfully.

"Hey!" cried Inuyasha, pretending to be angry.

"It's true," said Miroku, as Inuyasha threw a mock punch at him. Miroku was just about to speak when Kikyo opened the door and slid onto the pristine white leather seat of the limo.

"Hey, boys," she said sweetly,"Sorry I'm late."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

If Kouga was shocked at her actions, he didn't show it. Instead, he kissed her back with a burning passion. The tension in the air seemed to intensify as the two of them fell against the black suede seats, bodies intwined. Kouga's jacket slid off Kagome's shoulders, and she shivered at the loss of the warmth, but not for long. Kouga pressed up against her, and Kagome felt heat rush through her as their skin made contact. Kouga gently gripped her shoulders, kissing her on her neck, down to her bare collarbone. She gasped, and brought her hands up to run them through his silky black hair. The top buttons of his shirt were undone, baring a patch of perfectly smooth, tan skin, and Kagome placed her hand flat on his chest, feeling the strong, resounding beat of his heart. His one hand moved down to rest on her hip, and Kagome felt a rush of exhilaration like never before.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Inuyasha watched as Miroku's hand inched closer and closer to Sango's butt as he flirted with her, and it was all Inuyasha could do to keep from laughing.

"So," interrupted Kikyo,"you having fun?" She gently leaned her head against Inuyasha's chest. He sighed, itching for something exciting to do. Kikyo snuggled further into his chest, and Inuyasha resisted the urge to squirm with discomfort. "Y-yea, I'm having fun," he responded, but his voice was strained. Kikyo placed her hand on his thigh, and slowly tilted her face up to kiss him. Inuyasha tried not to pull away, and he wondered what was wrong with him. Why didn't it feel right? He and Kikyo had already made out once. Just then, a voice broke between the couple's situation.

"Y-y-you FUCKING _PERVERT_!" yelled Sango, slapping Miroku hard across the face. Miroku sighed, and slumped, defeated, against the seat, his face bearing a red mark. Inuyasha laughed uproariously. Kikyo giggled, but it was obviously forced. Inuyasha frowned. What was up today? There seemed to be an unidentifiable strain between Kikyo and himself, and it was making Inuyasha irritated. Sure, they were dating now, but that didn't mean they had to randomly get cuddly. Besides, tonight was a night of enjoyment, not false politeness and romance. There was a time and place for everything, and Kikyo would just have to learn that.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Kagome and Kouga both sat up, their faces flushed from their heated make out session. Kagome was no longer cold; Kouga's body had warmed her through and through. His clothes were ruffled, and his hair was sticking up in an adorable way. Kagome kissed him once more, lightly, on the cheek, and was amused to see the cool, collected facade disappear as Kouga blushed to the roots of his pitch-black hair.

"K-Kagome? You don't...mind? You know, my being a Yokai and all?"

"Not at all," said Kagome shyly. "In fact," she continued,"I find it kinda cool."

"_Really_?" said Kouga, the hope evident in his voice. Kagome giggled. He looked just like a hopeful puppy.

"In that case," he went on,"Kagome Higurashi, my first ever love-at-first-sight, will you go out with me?"

Kagome felt her face heating as joy and excitement flooded every inch of her.

"Yes, yes, YES!" she exclaimed in delight, pulling Kouga into a long kiss.

"See, Kagome," said Kouga softly once they had disengaged,"this is why I love you, you've got this fire, and it's unique. And now...and now...it's all mine." As they tumbled back into the seats, Kagome saw the one thing she'd never seen before. She saw his eyes shining with pure love, and her heart, already beating a million miles per minute, sped up until she thought it would burst with all the emotions that Kouga invoked.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Finally. Inuyasha stepped out of the limo, grateful to be away from the stifling heat and the tension in the air regarding Kikyo. Kikyo, getting down after him, snagged his arm, and held on tight. It was uncomfortable, but Inuyasha didn't want to do anything to further upset her, so he tolerated it. Miroku and Sango disembarked last, and even though they were very close, Inuyasha couldn't help chuckling as he saw Sango eyeing Miroku's hand warily.

"What is it, Yasha?" asked Kikyo, batting her expensive fake eyelashes. Inuyasha shuddered as she used the much-hated nickname.

"Uh, nothing, just a bit cold out," he responded. He winced as Kikyo shivered, digging her fake nails into his red suit. That was it! That was what hadn't felt right. Kikyo was just so...so..._fake_, down to her exorbitantly priced acrylic nails and faux fur coats. For all he knew, the Kikyo he had thought she was so long ago, when they had first met, was just a fake, an illusion, as well. He had never seen this side of Kikyo, but after their make-out in the Neiman Marcus dressing rooms, he had started noticing the minuscule details, like how she'd gone and bragged to the whole school about kissing the well-known hottie, and dating Inu Taisho's son. And how she'd gripped him possessively if he ever so much as looked at another girl. And how she'd forced him into doing things that he didn't enjoy. Perhaps this relationship was falling apart as quickly as it started. Perhaps Inuyasha had never really known the kind, concerned Kikyo. Perhaps he had only ever known this whorish, overly-persistent, devilish woman that was now clutching his arm as though she'd never let go.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"So, shall we?" asked Kouga, holding out his arm like a perfect prince.

"We shall," said Kagome, hooking her arm through his, and marveling at how natural it felt. Being with Kouga almost made her forget about Inuyasha. Almost. Kagome's heart contracted for a second, but Kouga said,"C'mon, let's go," and his dazzling smile chased away all her worries.

"Hi, I'll take your invite," said the black-haired girl at the entrance to the grand banquet hall. Kouga flashed his phone screen at her.

"Thanks, and you?" she said gesturing at Kagome.

"My date," Kouga cut in smoothly. The girl frowned at her disapprovingly, but waved them through. The instant Kagome stepped through the doorway, she was hit with a medley of blaring music, colorful lights, and was struck by how many people there were. This was a full-scale party, the kind Kagome had only ever heard of in the movies. Satin streamers were draped across the sea of wildly dancing Saino students, and waiters were weaving their way through the crowd holding silver platters heaped with delectables, the likes of which Kagome had never seen. The two bars were constantly full, as people reached for drink after drink. Kagome clutched at the steady arm of Kouga, a little overwhelmed.

"What, never been to a party before?" asked Kouga, grinning down at her.

"Not one like this," replied Kagome, ashamed of her lack of experience. "Well, I'm glad your first time is with me," said Kouga, his smile widening. He took her hand and pushed through the chaotic bunch of highschoolers.

"Hey, I think I see one of your friends. Let's go over there," said Kouga, leading her towards a waving Sango and her date, the guy Kagome had seen her talking to in the hallway.

"Hey Miroku. Hi, Sango," called Kouga, greeting them both in turn. Miroku fist-bumped him and greeted Kagome, and Sango smiled. "I see you've finally picked up your date, Kouga."

"Yeah, geez. My driver was late. Talk about unreliable service. Anyways, it looks like you two just got here," said Kouga.

"Yeah, Kikyo takes forever to get ready," grumbled Miroku. Then he looked at a point just past Kagome's shoulder. "Ah, speak of the devil," he muttered under his breath. Kagome whipped around in surprise, only to find herself staring up at the face of the one she had been trying to forget.

"Um. Uh, sorry," stuttered Kagome, staring into Inuyasha's amber eyes as Kikyo, latched on to him, looked at her with an air of disdain.

"No problem," said Inuyasha, and his words sent a bolt of lightning through Kagome. Then he looked past her. "Hey, _Wolf_," he spat.

"Same to you, _Dog_," returned Kouga coolly, coming to stand besides Kagome.

"I see you've been invited. I'm sure it was a mistake," said Inuyasha contemptuously.

"Oh, you're not still mad about the whole me-beating-you-in-the-freshman-marathon thing, are you? Cuz if you are, that's a pretty long time to hold a grudge," said Kouga, with a hint of a smile.

"Don't test me, Wolf!" snarled Inuyasha. Miroku placed a warning hand on his shoulder.

"I apologize," said Miroku calmly,"He's been a bit on edge this whole evening. Perhaps a drink or two would do him good." He grabbed the hand of Sango as he steered a enraged Inuyasha toward the bar, Kikyo clinging on to him like a leech. Kouga sighed, and Kagome tentatively placed a hand on his wrist. As if the touch revived him, Kouga grinned, suddenly energized. "Say, that's not a bad idea. How 'bout a little drink?" asked Kouga. Kagome's stomach immediately twisted with nerves.

"A drink?" she asked,"Like, with alcohol?

"Of course," said Kouga, smiling. "Never had a drink before?"

"Um, no," replied Kagome.

"Well then, I'm glad your first time is with me," whispered Kouga, his warm breath making contact with her skin, making her feel safe and content. "Wait right here, I'll be back before you know it." Kagome nodded, and Kouga disappeared in the crowd.

She swept her eyes around the converted banquet hall owned by Inu Taisho. People filled the large expanse, dancing, kissing, and drinking. The party was getting a bit more wild, with people making out in the open, and girls grinding against the guys. People were stripping as the drinks heated their bodies, and Kagome blushed as a half-naked couple made their way past her. She saw girls kissing guys, girls hooking up with girls, and guys dancing with guys. The sense of freedom filled the air, and Kagome noted that people were slowly trickling out the side doors which Kagome hadn't noticed before. She peered into one as it was being opened by a passionate couple, and saw neatly made beds, and she felt her face redden as she realized what this meant. She started as she felt a tap on her shoulder, and she spun around to see Kouga holding two drinks. She took the offered glass, but hesitated before taking a sip.

"Don't worry," said Kouga, putting a strong arm around her,"I've got you."

Kagome took a small sip, and gasped as the fiery, bubbling liquid burned down her throat. It was a wonderful sensation. She looked up to see Kouga sipping delicately from his own glass.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Champagne," answered Kouga.

"It's good," cried Kagome, taking a huge gulp, then another, then another. Before she knew it, her glass was emptied. She felt surprisingly light as she asked Kouga to fetch another glass. Smiling, he vanished once more, heading for the bar. During his absence, Kagome witnessed a frustrated Kikyo trying to pull a flushed Inuyasha into the bedroom, slipping the straps of her dress off her shoulders seductively. It obviously wasn't working, and as drunk as Inuyasha was, he wasn't giving in to her charms. For some reason, this fact made Kagome deliriously happy. Then her eyes widened. An intoxicated Inuyasha was stumbling towards her, Kikyo desperately hanging onto his suit sleeve.

"Hey," said Inuyasha,"Hey, you!"

"Me?" asked Kagome, shocked. Kikyo gave her a deadly glare.

"Yeah, you," said Inuyasha, his words slurring. "Ain't you that chick from before? You know, the cute one?"

"Huh?" asked a fiercely blushing Kagome, wilting under the heat of Kikyo's evil eye.

"Yeah, the one I ran in to. First day. You...you're her," slurred Inuyasha. Suddenly, he tripped over a wire connecting to the speaker system, and fell straight towards Kagome. The music stopped, and a loud "Awwwwww" rose from the crowd, but Kagome didn't notice. She was only focused on the drunk Hanyou in her arms. He blinked up at her dreamily, and his lips formed the words,"And history repeats itself," as he fell unconscious in her grasp. Kagome barely had time to be confused before Kikyo approached, practically spitting with rage, and Kagome's moment was broken.

"If you think," began Kikyo, her voice trembling with rage,"If you think that a lowly wannabe like you could EVER have a chance with someone like Inuyasha, you are mistaken. I see the borrowed dress and shoes, meant to make you look like one of us. I smell the sample perfume. I see the cheap makeup. I notice these things. I know that you're trying to act like one of us, but all you've succeeded in doing is making yourself look like a foolish copycat. Like Forever 21 trying to copy Neiman Marcus; attempting, but never even close." The hall had gone deadly silent, all eyes trained on Kikyo and Kagome. "And you know what, you're nothing but a cheap fraud. My girls informed me that you had infiltrated the social system, and I looked you up instantly. I know you live with your brother and mom in a trashy, rented townhouse. I know that you don't even have a father. I know that you only got into Saino Academy with the pity of others. I knew that you would ruin the school from the first day. I know that you're a cheat, and I know you got kicked out of your old school." Kagome fought the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks. "And I know...and I know...that a girl like you, who shops at Walmart and wears secondhand clothes, who gets expelled from the lowest of schools, could never, _ever_ be one of us, let alone be with my boyfriend."

"Move it! Out of my way! Scram!" These cries emitted from the midst of the crowd, from which a ruffled Kouga stepped out. He had obviously had to fight his way to her side, but he stepped up to Kagome, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Shut it, whore," he spat at Kikyo,"you're in no position to judge Kagome!"

"Ah, Kouga, the Wolf Demon superstar. Have you told you girlfriend just how much of a player you are? Hmmm?" Kagome felt Kouga stiffen by her side. "Have you told her how you charm girls with your good looks and silver tongue? Oh, and have you told her how good of an actor you are? That you can lie like the best of them? That your expressions are fake? That you have dated almost every single girl in this room? Well, have you?"

Kagome couldn't believe it. It was only the third day of school, and already her heart had been lifted up, cut into pieces, put back together, and torn apart once more. Her head ached, her chest ached, her body ached. She felt bruised all over. This was a new experience, and not a pleasant one. She couldn't bear to look at Kouga, or Kikyo, or the face of Inuyasha that was now blurring with her tears. She struggled to draw breath. Kikyo stepped closer, her black Prada stilettos clacking against the ground, making Kagome's ears ring. Kikyo bent down and snatched up Inuyasha from Kagome's hands, but not before whispering, too quiet for anyone else to hear,"You try anything, and I'll break you, I swear." The venom was evident in her voice. Then rising, with the knocked-out Inuyasha, she said,"Well, let's get this music fixed, shall we?"

The crowd was silent for a moment longer, then the music started, and the party was soon back in full swing. But Kagome was frozen, staring into her lap, Kouga's arm around her. She wanted, more than anything, for Kikyo to be lying, to know that Kouga loved her alone. But she had seen the looks on the girls' faces when Kikyo revealed that Kouga was a player. There was no denying it.

"Kagome," he began softly, but Kagome wasn't listening. Struggling out from under his arm, she raced blindly through the mass of people, the tears she had tried to hold back now streaming down her cheeks. She heard him call,"_Kagome, wait_!" but she ignored it. Suddenly, she was caught up in a strong embrace. She heard Sango saying her name gently, and saw Miroku bending over them, concerned, but she was too busy sobbing into Sango's shoulder to notice anything other than the fact that her heart was tearing, and it was only the third day of school.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

As soon as Inuyasha felt himself being lugged into the bedroom, he jumped up and opened his eyes. He had heard enough, and it had been enough to sober him right up.

"Oh, Inuyasha, darling," said Kikyo silkily with mock care,"you recovered fast."

"Shut it, bitch," snarled Inuyasha.

"Oh, what's this all about?" Kikyo gasped, not realizing that he'd heard her whole tirade.

"Unfortunately," he spat,"I'm not the stupid dog you take me for. I heard you, Kikyo. I saw the side of you that you hid so well." Then, pushing her roughly to the side, he stormed out of the room with only one thought: to find that girl, Kagome.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•


	4. Chapter 4

Mending

"Come on," said Sango softly, though her voice gave little comfort to the heartbroken Kagome.

"I'll call a cab," said Miroku, his usually confident voice now subdued.

"Actually, I think it might be best if you waited here," said Sango,"she needs some space."

"Okay," said Miroku uncertainly,"but are you sure-" Sango silenced him with a look, and he hurried off to find a taxi. Sango clutched Kagome tightly as the music roared around them. It was all a blur in Kagome's head. Laughter, music, and chatter were all lost as Kikyo's words replayed once more in her mind, piercing her heart anew. Kagome gulped air, her chest feeling tight and her eyes burning with hot tears of shame. She ran the back of her hand down her face, smudging her bargain-bin mascara, but she didn't care. She didn't care how she looked. She didn't care where she was. She didn't care about the people having a good time around her or about the fact that she was clenching her fist so tight that her nails dug into her palm and drew blood or that she was ruining Sango's stunning Aidan Mattox dress. She just wanted to go home and curl up into her cheap air mattress and go to sleep to escape the horrible reality for a while. So much for a peaceful year. Her sophomore year had been ruined, and, feeling helpless, she slumped against Sango, defeated, and unable to cry any longer.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Hey, Miroku," called Inuyasha. The fire was filling his head and heart, and rather than being disappointed at Kikyo's falsities, Inuyasha was on a new mission. As he neared Miroku, he saw that he had his cellphone to his ear.

"Uh, yes, Taisho residence, banquet hall. Third door from the right. Yes. Mmmhmm. Yup. Thanks," said Miroku into his phone, then, ending the call, he turned to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, what's up?" he said, looking slightly pale,"Are you better? Where's Kikyo?"

"I need to find that Kagome girl. It's important," said Inuyasha.

"What's this all about?" asked Miroku, surprised,"What happened to Kikyo? I doubt she'd be very happy if you any off with Kagome-"

"I don't give a flying fuck if Kikyo's happy or not. She can go kill herself. She's a self-centered whore who was taking advantage of me this whole time."

"Wait, but you two were just-"

"Yeah, dating. That is, until I heard her speak so rudely to Kagome. I started noticing other things as well, but this was the final straw. Now I'm looking for Kagome," said Inuyasha.

"Well, I think she's already gone with Sango. I'm not sure about her address."

"Shit!" Inuyasha spat,"When did they leave?"

"Just now, I was calling a cab. They probably left recently for Sango's house," said Miroku, shaking his head sadly. "Poor girl. She really took a hit."

Inuyasha had heard enough. Grabbing Miroku's arm, he made his way to the exit. "We've gotta find her, no matter what."

"But you're the host of the party!" cried Miroku, trying to keep up with the Hanyou's long strides.

"I'll leave it to that devil of a woman," said Inuyasha forcefully, as he burst through the doors. He looked around frantically for a cab or limo, but seeing none, he spied a couple dancing near a purring motorcycle. Before the pair knew it, Miroku and Inuyasha had mounted their bike and were speeding away from the party, heading in the direction from which the girls' taxi had presumably departed.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Kagome stumbled into the backseat of the taxi, and leaned her head against the window. Storm clouds were gathering, promising rain, and right now, it matched Kagome's dark mood. She felt Sango's stare.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice hoarse from crying.

Rather than answering, Sango reached into her Coach purse and extracted a silver liquor flask.

"Here," she said, holding it out to Kagome. "Drink this. It might help a little." Without hesitation, Kagome plucked the flask from her hand, taking a long sip. Her head buzzed, and she welcomed the sensation. As she took gulp after wonderful gulp, she began forgetting. Hungrily, she reached out for that ignorance, calling on the beautiful power of the hard alcohol to help her drown her problems. She forgot about not making a scene. She forgot Kikyo's barbed words. She forgot the ache in her chest, she forgot that her mom and brother would be worried, she forgot Kouga and Inuyasha. She ignored Sango's voice telling her to slow down, and downed the rest of the liquor. Her world tilted, the movement of the taxi nauseating her. Her throat burned, and her head pounded, but as she fell out of consciousness, she realized that she didn't care.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Inuyasha sped down the busy highway, Miroku hanging on for dear life. Weaving through the traffic on the stolen motorcycle, Inuyasha spared a moment on the darkening sky, groaning as his nose picked up the scent of rain in the air.

"Miroku," he called back to his friend,"Prepare to get soaked."

"WHAT?" hollered Miroku, unable to hear the Hanyou over the roar of the motorbike and the nearing storm. He didn't have to wonder for long though, as thunder rumbled, initiating the downpour. Inuyasha swore. They still had to get off the freeway, and they'd never make it to Sango's house in the blinding storm. Headlights flashed and horns sounded as the pair rode onwards, their suits ruined, and their bodies cold. But cold though he was, Inuyasha was determined to at least get to Sango's home and see how Kagome was faring, and most importantly, apologize. Inuyasha had long since shaken off the alcohol, and the frigid rain only further revived him. Miroku, clutching the edges of the seat, was just as determined, as he was worried about his date's friend. The rain shrouded the two of them as they continued the tedious journey.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Kagome's head ached more fiercely than ever before. There was a pounding in her ears that drowned out all other sound. Her eyes were on fire, and her body felt feverish. She barely acknowledged the plush bed under her, before she drifted off for a second time.

Kagome whimpered as she awoke to a piercing pain behind her eyes, and her stomach rumbling with nausea. She tried to force open her swollen eyelids, but this caused her so much pain that she stopped trying, and lay limply against the fluffy pillows. Wait, pillows? Kagome tried to think, but the pain intensified, and she welcomed the darkness once more.

Kagome stretched her cramped fingers, wincing as she did, as her joints protested. She heard a voice asking if she was awake, but it sounded so distant, that Kagome, her breathing slow, fell asleep.

Rising and falling, the ringing filled her head. She felt a delicious coolness on her face, and though her movement sent a flash of pain racing through her body, she raised herself as best as she could, feeling the wet cloth pressed against her forehead. Her eyes cracked open, dark spots obscuring her vision as she attempted to make out where she was.

"It's okay," she heard Sango say," you're at my house." Sango's hand was holding the cloth to her face, and Kagome attempted to smile gratefully at her, as she was touched that her friend of three days had gone to such lengths to help her. That was about when all the memories of the night came crashing down, causing Kagome's already splitting headache to worsen.

"T-th-thank you so much, Sango," said Kagome, her voice trembling with the effort.

"No problem," said Sango, smiling. "I'm just glad you're okay. I called your mom to say that you were studying at my house, and that you'd be home tomorrow after school. Your mom said it was fine."

"Thank goodness. I don't think I could face my mom. And there's nobody I'd rather have at my side than you right now." Kagome smiled once more. "But what about your parents? Are they okay with me staying here?" asked Kagome.

"They're not home right now," said Sango.

"So there's no one in the house but us?" Kagome asked, as she tried to stretch her arms.

"Well, actually..." Sango began, but before she could finish, there was a loud knock at her bedroom door.

"San! Sango! Lemme in already! I wanna know what's going on!" a distinctly teenage male voice penetrated the heavy wood doors. As she turned to look, dark spots clouded Kagome's vision, and she cried out in pain.

"Shut up, Kohaku," snapped Sango to the voice behind the door. To Kagome, she said," Why don't you go wash up in my bathroom. It'll make you feel much better. Here, let me give you a towel. I'll get you a change of clothes, but they might be a little big."

"Thanks so much," said Kagome gratefully. Then painfully turning herself, she got a full glimpse of the room she was in. It was three times bigger than Kagome's living room, and it was furnished with a rosewood four-poster bed decorated with silk sheets and pillows, which Kagome was in, and a matching bedside table and boudoir. There was a mirrored walk-in closet, the door of which was partially open, and an en suite bathroom. The walls were a delicate rosy shade, embellished with gold crown molding. She couldn't help but gasp in amazement, and Sango, who had returned with a towel and a pile of clothes, giggled.

"If you like it, you're welcome to come more often," she said. Kagome smiled at her friend's unending generosity.

"I cannot thank you enough," said Kagome, taking the towel and clothes and gingerly extracting herself from the bed. Her vision swam for a while, and her legs threatened to buckle, but she stood firm, and step by step, made it into the bathroom. Sango applauded her, and showed her how to work the shower, for the handles were too ornate for Kagome. The bathroom was wallpapered with pink roses, and the frosted glass shower stood alongside the expensive free-standing tub. Kagome marveled at how tidy and beautiful the bathroom was, and sensing her surprise, Sango said,"We have maids."

Being mindful of where she stepped, Kagome stripped out of Sango's dress and shoes, and eased herself into the decorative shower, as Sango closed the bathroom door behind her. As Sango exited, Kagome heard her calling to the person who had been talking to her earlier. But soon Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by the amazing feeling of the steaming water running down her face and body. There was even a fog-proof mirror inside the shower, and Kagome watched as the crystalline water made tracks through her smudged makeup. Black mascara bled into the drain as Kagome cleansed herself of all the bad memories.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Inuyasha pulled over on the street that Miroku had indicated.

"Is this the one?" he asked.

"I think so," said Miroku, squinting as water ran off his long eyelashes. He brushed away the hair that was plastered to his forehead, as he tried to make out which house was Sango's. The gated community was large, but nothing the pair weren't used to, and they had found Sango's street without too much difficulty. Leaning the motorcycle against a nearby wall, Inuyasha and Miroku strode down the street towards a Mediterranean-style home. Stopping on the verandah to catch his breath, Inuyasha sighed with relief to be out of the cold rain. His clothes were sticking uncomfortably to his body, and as he looked to Miroku, he saw him taking off his shirt and suit. Deciding that was the best option, Inuyasha discarded his shirt as well, before ringing the doorbell. Inuyasha's ears picked up the sound of the chime ringing inside the house before a young-looking teenager opened the door. The boy gasped at the sight of them, and shutting the door in their faces, he ran inside.

"Do you think we got the wrong house?" asked Inuyasha.

"No, I'm sure this is Sango's place," answered Miroku. Inuyasha's dog ears caught the patter of the boy's feet, and his call of,"San! San! There's two half-naked guys at the door!"

Inuyasha and Miroku, despite the circumstances, began cracking up. They were still wiping away tears of laughter as a surprised Sango re-opened the French doors.

"What are you doing here?" she gasped,"And with no shirts! In this downpour!"

"Well-" began Miroku, but Inuyasha cut him off. "We're here to see Kagome."

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Sango. "I mean, she's just recovering..."

"Please, I've gotta see her," said Inuyasha. His own actions surprised him. He wasn't sure what made him feel this way, or why he wanted to see this girl so badly, but the fire in his mind was urging him on. He could see Sango considering, but she needed one final push. Inuyasha nudged Miroku hard with his elbow, hoping he'd get the message. He did. Flashing Sango a winning smile, Miroku said,"Please. For me?"

"Alright, come on in," said Sango,"Dry off while you wait, because Kagome's in the bath right now."

That was all Inuyasha needed, the promise of a warm home, a chance to get dry, and to make amends.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•


	5. Chapter 5

Embracing

Kagome stepped out from the luxurious shower, steam billowing around her. Water dripped onto the plush carpet as Kagome grabbed the fluffy blue towel. Sango had even been thoughtful enough to provide her with shampoo and a hairdryer. Kagome felt refreshed, with a new sense of purpose, as though the rest and the shower had washed away her bad mood. Wrapping the towel around her body, Kagome started the hairdryer, feeling the gentle warmth seep into her skin. Kagome heard voices over the growl of the hairdryer, but she didn't think much of it. That is, until she stepped out in Sango's silk low-cut nightshirt and boyshort underwear, and saw three heads turn towards her in unison. Sango, Miroku, and...Inuyasha. Kagome stared for a second, not comprehending the sight in front of her, until she saw Inuyasha look downwards, blush, and look away. Miroku stared unashamedly at her scantily clad body, before Sango ushered them both out, requesting that they give Kagome her privacy. Kagome, now flushed with embarrassment, turned to Sango.

"Why are they here?" she breathed.

"They came to see you. They were worried, apparently," replied Sango. The words sent a flash of warmth down Kagome's spine. They were worried about her. Inuyasha was worried about her. This made her almost giddy with happiness, and she changed into the clothes Sango offered with renewed vigor.

"Careful there, that's Chanel," said Sango, mock-reproachfully, but there was a depth of understanding in her eyes.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" It was Miroku.

"Um, yes?" said Inuyasha, Miroku's voice jolting him out of the memories.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were possessed or something," said Miroku nervously. "Your eyes were goin' red and everything."

"Yea, that's just a Hanyou thing," replied Inuyasha distractedly, remembering once again how Kikyo had played him, showing him only her good side, then acting like a devil to others.

"Inuyasha, you're doing it again," chided Miroku. "Seriously, that girl's never gonna take you seriously when you're in this mood."

"Girl? Whaddya mean?"

"You know," said Miroku slyly,"the one you chased 20 miles after?"

"Oh," said Inuyasha, his face going red as he saw, in his mind's eye, her body in nothing but Sango's silk nightshirt. She had the body of a real woman, not the kind of body that girls like Kikyo tried to achieve; skinny with fake breasts. Miroku smiled knowingly.

"You know you like her," he said.

"Yeah," sighed Inuyasha,"but after the last disaster...well, I just don't think I'm ready for another relationship. I mean, it hasn't even been a day. Besides, I thought she was with that bastard of a wolf."

"Well, I think Kagome's different than the other girls," said Miroku, his tone serious. "There's something about her...I don't know. She just seems to radiate with purity and goodness, and I know this is what you thought of Kikyo, but I sensed from the beginning that she had darkness in her heart, and I don't feel that in Kagome."

"I trust you," said Inuyasha, grinning. "After all, you are a priest's son."

"I agree with Miroku," said Sango, making the two boys jump with shock.

"That was quiet!" exclaimed Miroku. "Promise you won't do that when we're dating." Sango glared at him.

"Anyways," she continued,"I'm not just saying this because she's my friend. I really felt, from the first day that I invited her to sit at our table, that there was something special about her. She's so real. You won't find an ounce of falseness within her. And," she said, shooting a fierce look at Inuyasha,"if you ever hurt her, I will personally make your life miserable."

Inuyasha gulped. "Wait, why has it already been decided that Kagome and I will end up dating?!"

Miroku and Sango exchanged smiles, and in unison stated,"It's fate."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Kagome looked at herself, admiring her reflection. Sango really was the best judge of what would look good on people. The plain white Chanel satin dress with the slim black belt seemed suited for her, as did the Gianvito Rossi black-strapped gladiator sandals. Confident with her makeup and clothing, Kagome took a deep breath and, before she could chicken out, she pushed her way through the bedroom door and into Sango's fabulously decorated living room.

Her breath caught in her chest as she saw Inuyasha clearly for the first time, looking stunning without his suit and dress shirt. She quickly averted her gaze, as Miroku, also shirtless, asked,"How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you," replied Kagome, glad to have a distraction from the Hanyou sitting on the suede couch, just inches from her.

"You had a bad hangover," explained Sango,"You were pretty out of it." Kagome shuddered, remembering the pain she'd been in.

"Yeah, my head ached badly. Actually -scratch that- my whole body ached badly."

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha snickered, but in a friendly way, and Miroku said,"We've all been through it, and we know that it's certainly no walk in the park." Inuyasha nodded at this, and catching Kagome's gaze, he said,"We also know that it's no easy recovery. Are you feeling completely well now?"

"Yes, I feel fine," said Kagome, pleased with his concern, but also a little surprised. Miroku and Sango exchanged amused glances, and Kagome's confusion only became more prominent in her mind.

"Well, in that case," continued Inuyasha, standing abruptly,"I might as well finish what I came her to do." Bowing deeply, he solemnly stated,"Kagome, I hope you accept my most sincere apologies for your treatment at the hands of my ex-girlfriend."

Miroku whistled. "When did you become all gentlemanly?" he laughed, but Inuyasha's face was dead serious.

Kagome replied, just as seriously,"Apology accepted."

Nodding sharply, Inuyasha whipped around to Miroku. "Well, you're our social butterfly, and I know you found things out about Kikyo that you didn't bring to my attention while we were dating. So spill." Kagome's heart sank. The last thing she wanted to discuss was Kikyo, but Inuyasha seemed determined to clear up the situation.

"Well," said Miroku, raking his hands through his black hair. "It wasn't...I mean, it certainly seemed of no importance...which is to say that...not to imply anything of the offensive sort, as you do see...or rather..."

A ominous rumbling echoed through the room, and the source was found to be Inuyasha. "Monk..."

"Okay. Okay," said a intimidated Miroku.

"As you may know," he began, as though ready to make his speech and render his audience spellbound,"I have carried on...friendly—key word being friendly, my dear Sango—relationships with some of Kikyo's closest...advisors? allies? wing-women? They certainly weren't friends, as was clarified in the beginning. They had indeed, in their throes of adoration, let slip to me the information that may interest you. According to Kagura, Kikyo had never actually expressed anything even resembling love towards Inuyasha, and was quite clear in stating that Inuyasha was her walking—cash bucket—as Kagura so tastefully called it. She was, while dating you, simultaneously carrying on a relationship with a rich college-aged foreigner in the UK with whom she only communicated by phone and/or Skype, as well as with a popular American model and a Ukrainian athlete, and she had indeed been doing so for quite some while. At this point, Kanna had also added that Kikyo felt ashamed that her social status was not as high as yours or your family's, and from then on, I made the deduction that Kikyo had agreed to date you as a means of achieving her desired social status. In short—Kikyo was–and still is–a whore." Miroku, breathless after his declaration, slouched down on the sofa. Sango, a hint of shock in her voice, duly noted,"Miroku, you gossip like a girl."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Inuyasha pondered Miroku's words, but he certainly couldn't say that he was surprised. He'd taken Kikyo for an angel, but she'd quite plainly proved that she was more along the lines of devil. One thing was for sure, Inuyasha was no longer dating her. He was upset, but not about the fact that Kikyo had cheated. Simply about the fact that she had humiliated him, that she had the audacity to accept his request when she was already hooking up with multiple guys. He had also noted the interesting point that Miroku had shared with him; that Kikyo was not satisfied with her social standing. Now that was something unusual. Usually, people of Kikyo's station were happy with what riches they had, and surely Kikyo had everything her heart desired. But what reason did she have to go chasing after more? Inuyasha snorted contemptuously. He'd never understand Kikyo, nor girls in general, for that matter, and now that he had gotten some inside information about Kikyo, he was all for pushing that event aside and moving on with his life, but in his heart he knew that with Kikyo, things were never that easy.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku watched in silence as Inuyasha hunched over, spent a moment with his own thoughts, and when he looked up again, it was nearly impossible to tell what he was—or had been—thinking. Instead, he stretched, yawned, revealing sharp canines, and flicked his doggie ears (a trait that Kagome found extremely adorable, though she'd never have said so out loud.) Glancing at Miroku, he said,"It's high time we leave, we wouldn't want to bother these ladies further.

"Absolutely right," said Miroku, taking the hint. His face then blanched as he checked his phone. "Absolutely right," he repeated,"especially as it seems that I might be in quite a situation when I get home. My dad is pissed. We'd better hustle. See you later Kagome!" he said, and with a quick wink, he bent down to peck a startled Sango on the cheek before gracefully turning and striding out into the cold night air to start the motorcycle. Inuyasha, giving a short wave and a sharp nod, joined Miroku, who had brought their ride around to the front of the house. The rain had ceased, giving the two lovestruck girls a clear view of the pair as they sped away into the moonless night.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•


	6. Chapter 6

Fighting

"Yes, Mom, I'll be home tonight," said a bleary-eyed Kagome into Sango's house phone. "Yes. Uh-huh. Of course. Yeah, um, love you too."

"Who was that?" asked Sango groggily.

"Just my mom," said Kagome, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She'd just woken up at Sango's home, where she'd spent the night. After the boys left, both she and Sango had been so tired, they'd curled up on Sango's huge, plush bed and slept like logs, ignoring Sango's brother's—the owner of the male voice Kagome had previously heard—attempt to question them. They hadn't exactly been in a chatting mood.

Kagome had shaken off the last effects of the hangover, and was now feeling optimistic, yet slightly nervous about going back to school. She knew from her experience at previous schools that gossip could spread like wildfire, even at a prestigious school like Saino. She and Sango had considered the possibilities of skipping, but Kagome knew that if she did, her mom would have her head. Instead, borrowing a slightly oversized outfit from Sango, she put on her big-girl panties and got ready to face the day. On the bright side, Kagome did have friends now, the best among them being Sango, who had helped her so much. Kagome was ashamed about her inability to repay Sango, but Sango shrugged it off, saying that she'd have done as much for any of her close friends.

Kagome got a ride from the ever-helpful Sango, riding shotgun in Sango's hot pink-and-neon green Tesla. The roof folded back, letting the wind whip the girls' hair into a frenzy, and neither of them minded. By the time they arrived at the school, they were both giggling at their frizzy hair and mussed clothing, Kagome's mood having improved drastically. The nervous twist in her side was gone, and she walked beside Sango with more confidence than she thought possible.

The mansion-like building made a perfect background for the large clusters of students that were ready to walk through the grand double doors. Once again, Kagome felt worry begin to work its way back into her chest. Seeming to sense this, Sango clutched her arm, leading her away from the crowd and towards a grassy area where they met Sara and Abi.

"Have you—" began Sango, but before she could finish, Sara nodded.

"Yup, heard all about it." Glancing sympathetically towards Kagome she said,"Kikyo's been spreading rumors about you being a slut and all. Is it true?"

Kagome felt as though she'd been slapped, but Sango stepped in front of her.

"Of course it isn't," she declared hotly.

"That's what we thought," said Abi,"but we were just checking. You know, they were pretty bad rumors, too. Besides, not many people know Kagome well yet. That's why they're all on Kikyo's side. However, more people are on Inuyasha's side than on Kikyo's." Noting her friends expressions, she said thoughtfully,"Does this change the stakes, somehow?"

"A bit," said Sango, obviously trying to hide a smile. "Kagome, I think things may be better than you think."

"Well, only one way to find out," said Sara,"Let's go inside." Then, walking arm in arm, Kagome between Abi and Sango, they made their way through the once-intimidating French doors.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Inuyasha had slept in; just another thing that proved to his father that he wasn't as great as his brother. But Inuyasha didn't quite care. He had arrived home at 2:00 a.m., drenched through, and opened the door to his father's stern, unwelcoming glare. It wasn't pleasant, and Inuyasha's head rang with the previously consumed alcohol as his father berated him for using the Banquet Hall without permission and so on. Inuyasha had already been through an...interesting...night, and he sure didn't need the additional headache of being "grounded." As he stumbled down the stairs at 7:32 a.m., pulling on a t-shirt without even checking its cleanliness, he felt irritable. He was intercepted by a maid who offered to bring him some tea, but he brushed past her. The day had gotten off to a bad start, and he wasn't inclined to spare feelings. Inuyasha was resolved not to make the situation any worse, and, in order to avoid his father, he skipped breakfast and jumped straight into his car, speeding off towards the school, hoping to meet up with Miroku. At this rate, he would never be able to please his father.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Kagome followed the three girls' lead as they made their way to the front entrance, rather than the back door as they had previously planned. As they pushed through the throngs of whispering students, Kagome felt her ears redden with the force of the looks she was getting. She dared not look around. Sango, Sara, and Abi positioned themeves so as to shield her from the view of others, but they could not prevent the whispers that penetrated their barrier, nor the fact that everybody knew about the happenings of the previous night. Kagome ignored the whispers that were along the lines of,"I wonder who she really is?" or,"She looks nice enough, but Kikyo said..." because Kagome believed that people had the right to wonder. But the ones that hurt the most, the ones that adults tell you to ignore when everyone knows it's not possible, felt like re-opened wounds. The ones that induced snickers and "sly" looks.

"Wow, look at that whore, hiding behind her friends."

"What a slut! Heard she hooked up with Inuyasha. She's got no chance. But now that he's not dating Kikyo, I think I just might."

"Ha! I shoulda known that she hid a whorish nature under that cutesy exterior."

"I'm surprised. I heard that girl can bang 5 guys at once. Like, how?"

"I'm impressed. At least she had the guts to show her face. I might just pick 'er up sometime. She's pretty well-rounded."

"Oh my god. Did she actually fuck Inuyasha?"

"I don't believe it myself. She's not his type. She's too...too—"

"—ugly?"

"Heh, yeah, that's the word."

"Why is she even here? Isn't she like, super poor or something?"

"I wanna get to the bottom of all this. I'm in Student Government. I may be able to get her kicked out. She obviously doesn't belong here."

These last words sent a jolt of cold fear up Kagome's spine. Her mother had enough to worry about financially, and Kagome didn't think she'd be able to handle it if Kagome was expelled from her new school. After all, they'd only moved so that Kagome could attend Saino, which, because of its prestige, was the only school for miles. Abi shot her a reassuring look, but it didn't ease the twisted knot of sadness and fear in her stomach. To her friends' credit, they didn't leave her side even after hearing the cutting remarks. Instead, the four of them urged her gently through the grand doors and into up the stairs into the locker hallway, where there was already a congregation of highschoolers which broke apart quickly upon Kagome's arrival. Murmurs arose from the crowd, but Sango put an end to it.

"If you got anything to say, you can say it to our faces, or else shut your mouth!" she snapped harshly.

They made their way to class quite easily after that.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Inuyasha met Miroku at a designated spot near the back of the main school building, and together they snuck through a concealed back door which was meant solely for the janitorial staff. They were 5 minutes late, which was good, because this assured that the pair would not be met by a horde of gossiping girls. Inuyasha opened his locker, which was next to Miroku's, and he gaped at the interior in horror.

"What's wrong," asked Miroku, peering around the locker door, then gasping as he took in the sight. Inuyasha's locker had been trashed. Inuyasha had to admit that he wasn't exactly the neat type, but this was extreme. Books had been rumpled. Papers were torn. His binder was open, all its contents spilling out onto the floor. There were scribbles on various items, all saying the same thing,"Filthy mutt." Inuyasha picked up a scrap of pink, perfumed paper, which had been the remnant of a love note. In fact, ripped envelopes and stationery littered the whole mess, like the sprinkles on a very, very, mutated cake.

"Who could've done this?" asked Miroku, opening his locker. Inuyasha peeked into it, and saw that nothing was disturbed, except—

"Hey, what's this?" said Miroku, gingerly extracting a crisp sheet of paper from his neatly stacked books and Manila files. Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder.

"It's a note! Love note maybe?" he said, looking teasingly at Miroku, but Miroku was frowning.

"It's blank, with nothing but an "XOXO" signature. That's odd," said Miroku. Then, as though he'd been struck with an idea, he began rummaging feverishly through his locker. With a clatter, a mini flashlight rolled onto the floor. Inuyasha picked it up, and inspected it.

"It's an LED light," he said with disappointment.

"No, it's not," said Miroku excitedly, snatching it away from Inuyasha, and turning it on. An odd purplish glow was emitted from within.

"Like I suspected," said Miroku,"It's a UV ray light. Lets you see invisible ink."

"Invisible ink?" asked Inuyasha incredulously.

"Yup," answered Miroku, shining the light on the previously blank sheet of paper. Inuyasha stared in shock. Under the light, neat, compressed handwriting was revealed. Miroku and Inuyasha read it together.

_Dear Miroku, I'm a friend, don't get any wrong ideas. I'm not out to harm you in any way. I am, however, sad to inform you that I write this with a warning. I may as well get straight to the point. Inuyasha is certainly wonderful, and it's great that you two have bonded so soon after the beginning of school. But as a friend, I, along with many others, know you deserve better. Those of us who have been with him through school for a long time know that Inuyasha won't end up being good for the person he befriends. He is hot-tempered and impatient, and he'll use you to get things done. Whether it's homework or dating, you'll always be there for him, but when you need him the most, he won't be there for you. You are such an amazing person, with so much potential. I have your best interests at heart, and I sincerely advise you to leave this friendship behind before it develops any further._

_-Your friend (and one who has known Inuyasha for a long time) XOXO_

Inuyasha couldn't even bear to look at Miroku. Was that really what people thought of him? Suddenly a laugh escaped Miroku's lips, and Inuyasha looked over at him in surprise.

"Don't you see?" said Miroku, "This is Kikyo's doing. She's stupid if she thinks I'm gonna fall for her shit. This is the oldest trick in the book. Using someone else to write a letter that's all friendly, but has a unfriendly motive."

"Oh, right," said Inuyasha, feeling foolish. "I knew that."

"Heh, 'course you did," said Miroku, slinging an arm around Inuyasha's shoulders. "See, this is why I've gotta stick with you, bro. You need my help."

"I'm not that helpless!" cried Inuyasha in mock annoyance. But inside, he was filled with relief. He knew Miroku was right. Inuyasha had already relied on him so much. He just hoped he'd have a chance to pay Miroku back sometime.

"Now let's sort out your locker," said Miroku. "Honestly, this thing's a dump." The two friends, side by side, cleaned out the mess that Kikyo had made in companionable silence. And when the bell rang, signaling 5 minutes until the end of First Period, they looked at each other, laughed, and continued with their task.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Kagome could feel the stares of students, male and female alike, trained on her. She shrunk down in her seat. She wanted to move schools already. But when Sara reached across the aisle and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, Kagome smiled, and sat up straighter. She couldn't wait for History to be over. The teacher, an old man with cataracts, was droning on about some war, and most of the students were whispering and texting. Kagome was fed up with the gossip already. She pressed her fingers to her temples, feeling a headache coming on. Suddenly, she felt something small being pressed into her hand. Abi was looking at her meaningfully as she drew her hand away. Kagome looked at the object. It was an Advil. Nodding gratefully at Abi, Kagome downed the pill with a sip of water from her bottle. By the time class was finished, she felt a lot better, both physically and mentally. People were generally staying out of their way due to Sango's previous outburst. As the girls split up on thier way to different classes, no words needed to be said. They were all silently supporting Kagome.

The teacher had not not yet arrived at the English classroom, and Kagome, as soon as she entered the door, was immediately surrounded by a huge crowd, some sneering and others eagerly inquisitive. Kagome was bombarded with questions and snide remarks.

"Did you really sleep with Inuyasha?"

"Do you know why he isn't at school today?"

"Does he like you?"

"Are you two an item?"

"I doubt you'll have much luck with this relationship."

"Hey, is Inuyasha into BDSM?"

"Oh, be quiet Aya! She'd never know. Inuyasha isn't dumb enough to sleep with the likes of her."

"You know, the only reason he slept with her is 'cuz he probably had some weird demonic spaz or something. Trust me, he'd have had to be desperate."

"God, is that her?! I was expecting more of a slut, but ya know..."

"Um, guys? Honestly, she looks poor as fuck. I mean, do you really think that Inuyasha would even harbor the notion of sleeping with her?"

Kagome felt her face reddening, and she ducked her head as her frustration threatened to spill over.

"Now, now class, what's this all about?" asked the English teacher, Myoga. He looked sternly toward Kagome, pinpointing her as the source of the commotion.

"Nothing!" chorused the class, before snickers broke out among small groups. Myoga still looked suspicious, but obviously deciding to move on, he said,"Everyone to their seats!"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

As soon as the student stampede came rushing forth from the classrooms, signaling the start of recess, Inuyasha and Miroku evaded the crowd by ducking into a nearby janitor's closet. Inuyasha coughed crossly.

"This place is disgusting. Honestly, I almost feel bad for the janitors," said Inuyasha.

"Agreed," replied Miroku, holding his breath.

Inuyasha peeked through the slats of the metal door, recoiling abruptly when a wave of familiar perfume swept past, dizzying in its strength. Even Miroku recognized it.

"That was Kikyo, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," said Inuyasha, wishing he was anywhere but in the janitor's closet, smelling Kikyo's expensive perfume and wondering why he'd been so stupid as to not see her tricks beforehand. Miroku peered through the slats.

"She's gone, and the students are clearing out. Do you wanna just get outta here? We're not going to any classes, so what's the point of staying in this hell?"

"True, true," said Inuyasha. "Wanna go grab a few beers?"

"Do you even have to ask?" replied a grinning Miroku.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•


End file.
